


I am truly happy to have met you

by SuklaaSiili



Series: Genyatta Week 2016 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Confessions, Crushes, Fluff, Genyatta Week, Hugs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8771428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuklaaSiili/pseuds/SuklaaSiili
Summary: The second day of Genyatta week is here and the theme is Crush/Confession. Welcome to enjoy more cute robot fluff. Somehow I never manage to write genyatta without at least a little angst, sorry about that..
------------------------------
During the half a year Genji had studied under the omnic monk’s guidance, he had learned to read his master much better. Omnics didn’t have different facial expressions, but instead they showed emotion in unique, different ways. 
Their faceplates were very different from each other as well as their voices. That was what Genji had noticed in particular. Nowdays he regularly greeted the other shambali monks, and ocassionally even shared few words in conversation, but even though everybody in the monastery were omnics like his master, nobody was the same.





	

Genji breathed in and out, trying to match the pace his master’s body copied the motion of breathing. After several attempts and failures, he sighed in frustration.

  
“You have difficulties in setting your mind at ease, my student.”

  
It was more of a statement than a question, and Genji opened his eyes behind his visor to see Zenyatta looking at him, the blue of the monk’s lights shining softly.

  
“You must not try too hard. With practice the calm shall come to you, do not attempt to search for it with force.”

  
Genji looked down at his lap, his shoulders sagging. The cyborg had been Zenyatta’s pupil for six months already, and he was starting to get frustrated at how little process he was making.

  
“You make it look so easy, master.”

  
Zenyatta chuckled quietly and tilted his head lightly, the omnic's version of smile.

  
“It may be so now, but has not always been, my student. Maybe we should continue at another time? I sense that you are unable to calm yourself as you are now."

The monk turned his head to look further into the horizont, seemingly deep in thougt. When Zenyatta turned back to look at Genji, there was unusually cheery tone in his voice:

"The weather is quite lovely today. May I ask that you join me for a walk?”

  
Genji sighed but gave a slight nod. It was difficult to stay moody with his master to begin with, but even more so when the other was so clearly in such a good mood.

“Of course, master. I’d be happy to.”

  
Genji stood up in a fluent motion, watching as Zenyatta floated few feet closer and placed a hand on Genji’s shoulder.

  
“Do not feel worried, you have made magnificent process, Genji.”

  
The cyborg felt his heart flutter at the warmth in Zenyatta’s voice when his master used Genji’s name to address him. For once he was glad for his visor, which did not give away the face he was making, since he could practically feel the heat rising to his cheeks.

  
“Th-thank you, master. But I do not deserve such a praise..”

  
Zenyatta floated calmly in front of his student, having pulled his hand back to it's original position resting on his lap.

  
“Would you like to tell me what makes you think so?”

The question wasn’t pressing for an answer, and Zenyatta waited patiently for Genji to think about his response.

During the half a year Genji had studied under the omnic monk’s guidance, he had learned to read his master much better. Omnics didn’t have different facial expressions, but instead they showed emotion in unique, different ways. Their faceplates were very different from each other as well as their voices. That was what Genji had noticed in particular. Nowdays he regularly greeted the other shambali monks, and ocassionally even shared few words in conversation, but even though everybody in the monastery were omnics like his master, nobody was the same.

   
“I still can’t concentrate on meditating. I don’t understand what I am doing wrong.”

Genji looked down at his feet helplessly. He heard Zenyatta float beside him, carefully angling himself so that he could see Genji’s face without going too close. Genji kept his head bowed. He grateful of the monk’s thoughtfulness, anohter part in him was disappointed at the same time.

  
“Nonsense. I have watched you learn all this time. Do not be blinded by your goal, my student. In the beginning you would hardly even listen to my advice, running off whenever you pleased.”

Zenyatta laughed fondly at the memory. Slowly Genji raised his head to face his master properly as he continued.

  
“Look at you now, sitting perfectly still in the silence, trying your hardest to reach your inner peace. You do not have anything to be ashamed of. You are my most talented student so far, Genji. Tranquillity is by no means easily achieved.”

The sincerity of the compliments made Genji's heart flutter, and he looked back down again. Not because he felt ashamed of himself, but because he was too embarrassed to look Zenyatta straight into the eye like this.

  
It had taken time for the cyborg to get used to seeking emotions from Zenyatta’s voice and behaviour, but after learning to read his master, Genji couldn’t believe how he could once have been unable to do so. The cyborg had surprised even himself with how deeply he had grown attached to this voice and appearance in particular. No other omnic in the monastery made his heart flutter as they spoke, seeing anybody else's face didn't bring smile to Genji's face like seeing Zenyatta did.

  
Nowdays simply being in his master's presence helped Genji to feel calmer. Whenever Zenyatta would touch him to place his hand on top of Genji's in attempt to cheer him up, or only brush a leaf from his shoulder, Genji felt warmth in his heart. He was not blind to his own feeling, he knew what was happening: Genji was by no means inexperienced in this area.

In his younger years, Genji had mostly been in relationships because the other party had wanted to. It wasn’t like he had felt forced or uncomfortable, but he had never held especially strong feelings towards any of the people he had dated. Genji had never felt the need to protect a single bond so strongly before. And that was what scared him the most.

 

Wile the cyborg had been deep in his thoughts, Zenyatta had started floating along the road, back towards the temple. He turned to wait for Genji few feet away, and the cyborg hurried to catch up to him.

When they were side by side again, Genji matched his pace to his master’s. Peaceful silence fell over them as Genji and Zenyatta moved along the path, sounds of nature filling the moment.

  
“You told me before that for some reason you could not concentrate, yes?”

Zenyatta let the question hang in the air between them. When Genji was ready to do so, he would speak up. Before that happened, Zenyatta would wait patiently, offering any help he could to help Genji adjust to his new life.

  
Birds sung somewhere in the distance, occasionally flying from tree branch to another. Zenyatta enjoyed the beautiful display of natures miracles, when Genji finally spoke:

  
“Every meditating session goes the same way. In the beginning it’s easy to relax and I think I almost get it right, until my thoughts start wandering.”

  
Zenyatta hummed quietly, showing that he was listening, and gave an encouraging nod for his student to continue.

  
“When I first arrived it was my past, and... what I have become. The thoughts that disturbed my meditation were only anger and bitterness. I didn’t know what to do with them, but you taught me to accept them, master.”

Genji stopped in his tracks, causing Zenyatta to do the same when the omnic noticed his student had stopped walking alongside him.

  
“Sometimes my nightmares still haunt me. And I still cannot find it in myself to forgive my brother. But I still managed to come in terms with those thoughts while we were meditating..”

  
Genji shifted on his feet, his shoulders tensing barely noticeably.

  
“Lately it has been more like a presence that has my thoughts wandering... It’s.. It’s not uncomfortable. I just. I don’t quite know how to handle these feelings...”

The cyborg was now moving around restlessly, his green visor seeming to shine a shade brighter than it usually would. Zenyatta was silent for a while longer, processing his student’s words.

  
“Emotions aren’t to be rejected, my student. Sometimes they may feel unfamiliar, but do not deny them. Embrace them and feel who you really are at heart, Genji. After all, it is said that emotions are what makes us human.”

  
Zenyatta placed a hand upon his chest, where his core was located beneath the metal plating.

  
“I am saddened remembering how many times I have had to convince my own kind that they truly are alive and with a soul. So many, both human and omnic have fallen into turmoil rejecting their true feelings.”

  
The monk turned to look at the mountain peaks, reaching towards the sky behind the temple.

  
“Tell me, Genji, what do you see?”

Zenyatta reached out his hand and moved it in a slow, wide arc towards the horizon.  
Genji looked at the direction his master had showed, trying to make out something he was supposed to notice. He spent a long while observing the environment, his sensors sharpened to detect the smallest change in their surroundings, until finally he gave up.

  
“I’m sorry, master, but I see nothing out of ordinary.”

  
Zenyatta gave an approving hum and turned back to face his pupil.

  
“That is precisely what I wanted you to notice. We are in the middle of nothing, as the Shambali monastery is purposely located to unpopulated area. No matter how much of one is man and how much of him is machine, we are all so very fragile beings, Genji. To be able to feel is what is believed to make both human and omnic superior to other races, but emotions are also our greatest downfall.”

  
Genji tilted his head questioningly, and Zenyatta patiently went on with his lesson.

  
“Think, Genji. What do those feelings mean to you? Are they are something you cherish? If so, you should feel proud you are able to experience such a strong thing. Even If you were to find yourself detesting those feelings, do not attempt to rid yourself of them, but instead accept them and learn to live with them. Every part of you, both details in which you take pride in or feel ashamed of, are still parts of a miracle that is a living, feeling being. Miracle that is you, Genji Shimada.”

  
Genji felt his dark eyes grow wider behind his visor with every sentence. His master’s teaching were never a disappointment, but hearing him speak so sincerely of what was best for the cyborg made Genji’s heart stutter. 

“Master, I...I think I already know what I think of my feelings, but...”

Genji trailed off, his voice fading into nothing as he tried to look for words. Zenyatta floated beside him, quietly listening. When the silence dragged on, the monk said in his calming mechanical tone:

“Go on, my student.”

  
The cyborg let out a forced laughter, rubbing the back of his neck nervously:

“It is actually quite stupid, please forget about it. It might have been best I didn't bother you with it, master.”

  
He didn’t want to ruin this. Genji would rather keep his thoughts to himself than loose the moments he spent with Zenyatta. He didn’t want to end up regretting spilling his feelings. He couldn’t bear losing what little he held close to his heart, after such a long time in darkness and regret. It was better this way.

  
Genji turned back towards the temple and started walking, but he was abruptly stopped by a gentle but firm grip on his arm.

  
“If you decide you are not ready to tell me, I will not push you any further. But remember you do not have to be ashamed to reveal your troubles to be, my student. I am not one to judge you. I simply wish to offer you help in finding the peace you seek.”

  
Genji stood still, his back towards the omnic. The urge he had to turn around and just let everything out was almost unbearable. The cyborg waited few beats to even out his wildly hammering heart, before nodding in acknowledgement. Without turning back to look at Zenyatta, Genji hurried away and disappeared from sight.

  
A week passed buy and Zenyatta didn’t bring the subject up again. Relieved, Genji thought maybe his master had forgotten his moment of weakness altogether. It was past noon and they were meditating together in the garden, gentle wind blowing through the open area. The garden of the monastery was humble, but beautiful in it’s simplicity. The flowers growing there were mostly the area’s native plants. Only few had been planted by the monks themselves, and the flora was in full bloom thanks to the careful caretaking. 

Though mostly in its natural state, the garden had a small bird pool. It was due to Zenyatta having taken interest in observing the birds living near the monastery. On many occasions, when Zenyatta wasn’t in his room or meditating, he would be in the garden admiring the fragile creatures go on with their life.

Two months ago, on one evening, Genji had spotted Zenyatta meditating in the garden, and he had arrived just in time to see a bird land on his master’s shoulder, earning a delighted gasp of surprise from the monk. Genji had frozen to his feet, watching Zenyatta happily greet the small being.

In that moment Genji thanked himself for not approaching more loudly. Trying to calm down his feelings that made his face heat up, the cyborg slipped away quietly. His heart fluttered unbearably, having witnessed Zenyatta’s adorable behaviour.

  
That had been the first time Genji realized that the fondness he felt towards his master was more than platonic affection.

Lately it was getting increasingly difficult for Genji to remain neutral in the omnic’s presence, trying to keep his feelings to himself. 

With Zenyatta’s patient guidance Genji had been making good process in accepting his new self and the ghosts of his past. What he still didn’t succeed in, was meditating. His every attempt at meditating ended in Genji trying not to think of the omnic meditating in a perfect state of peace next to him.

And there he was, doing it again.

Genji took a shivering breath and exhaled deeply. Suddenly the calming melody of Zenyatta’s orbs dancing in his meditation stopped. Before Genji could open his eyes, the cyborg felt a hand on the back of his hand, his mechanical body immediately tensing in response to the touch.

  
“Ah, I am sorry if I took you by surprise.”

Genji opened his eyes and tilted his head up to look his master in the eye.

  
“No, it’s fine Master. I was just a bit startled.”

Genji tried to ignore the tingle that was left a ghost of Zenyatta’s palm a top of his own.

“This is very selfish of me to ask Genji, but are you certain you still do not wish to share your concerns with me? I feel ill at ease to see you burdened so. If for some reason you do not feel comfortable telling them to me, then please choose somebody else to tell them to.

Uncharactetically to the image of the confident monk, Zenyatta hesitated before he continued more quietly:

"I apologize if you think it is improper for me to say this, but I really care for you, Genji. The uneasiness you feel aches my heart deeply."

  
Genji felt his breath cattch in his throat.

  
“No!”

  
Eyes wide with shock, the cyborg looked at his master. Not trying to hide behind the walls he had built around himself during the few last weeks, but properly concentrated his attention on Zenyatta.

Genji couldn’t believe he had been too blinded by his own emotions not to notice how his attitude had affected the monk. The body of an omnic didn’t show marks of weariness as clearly as human body did, but having spent so much time together Genji could see the signs clear as day in his master.

The gentle shine of Zenyatta’s lights was dimmer, and his smooth movements had unusual sluggishness to them. Genji cast his eyes down in shame, to only now have noticed the tired edge in his master’s voice. How could he claim to be so mesmerized by the omnic’s voice and still have such a drastic change go unnoticed?

  
“Please, don't apologize. I’m truly sorry to have caused you so much worry, Master.”

  
The guilt Genji felt was horrible. Had he really been so blind as to cause his master pain with his selfish, stupid behaviour? With actions like his, he really didn’t deserve such concern.

  
“If I ever talked about difficult things, it would always be with you, Master. I wouldn’t trust my feelings to anybody else. I-“

  
The broken sound startled him. No matter how hard Genji tried to stifle it, the tears started filling his eyes and blurred his vision. The cyborg hastily turned his head away from Zenyatta, not wanting his master to see him like this.

Genji tried desperately to stop his shoulders from shaking. His nose was getting groggy and taking deep breaths to calm with his mask on was getting impossible. When Genji least expected it, tired, yet affectionate sigh escaped his Zenyatta’s voicebox.

  
“Genji... I seem to remember having warned you about suffocating your emotions. Do you see what it does to you now?”

  
Genji tried to turn away from him when the omnic floated next to the cyborg, but Zenyatta stilled him, setting one hand to his shoulder and another to the side of his face.

  
“Everything is fine, Genji. Please, just let it all out. I am here for you.”

Carefully floating face to face with Genji, Zenyatta lowered his voice to soothe the other’s nerves:

  
“May I? I believe you are feeling quite uncomfortable right now with your mask on.”

Zenyatta let the question float it the air, letting his palm linger on the seam of Genji’s mask. The ninja tilted his face away quietly, avoiding the omnic’s eyes.

  
“I promise I won’t look if it makes you uncomfortable.”

  
After few seconds of hesitating, Genji lifted his hand, and pressed his fingers to the sides of the mask, his visor separating with mechanical click and quiet hiss. Gently Zenyatta took the visor from his shaking hand, and set it on the ground with care. True to his words, Zenyatta avoided looking at Genji’s face, no matter how tempted he was to see what Genji’s face looked like. Guiding Genji to sit on the ground, the omnic softly pulled his student into embrace. Zenyatta let his orbs float around the two of them, playing the calming melody as they did when he meditated.  
“I am here for you Genji.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Half hours passed and the shuddering of Genji’s body had stilled. He was taking deep breaths, almost half asleep, still resting his head on Zenyatta’s shoulder. He refused to move away, afraid to face his Master after such an embarrassing breakdown. Zenyatta kept rubbing circles on the cyborgs back, almost in a sleep mode like state himself. Genji breathed in and out, deep and slow, before he started quietly:

  
“Master... I think I need to tell you something...”

  
The tone Zenyatta replied in was patient and soothing, yet it held a hint of a smile.

  
“Yes, Genji?”

  
Genji almost backed down on his decision again as the calling of his name sent his heart fluttering, but having seen what hiding had done not only to himself but Zenyatta as well, he decided against it. Zenyatta deserved an explanation. Genji might not deserve him, and losing Zenyatta might break his heart, but Genji owed his master at least that much.

“I have acted out of selfishness the last few weeks, I am sorry for not realizing earlier how much trouble I caused you, Master.”

  
Genji drowned his mind’s screams for him to stop, not to ruin things for himself, and gulped nervously.

  
“I did not mean to hurt you. I was simply scared and running away. I -I was afraid what would happen if I said anything to you.”

  
Genji steadied his breath. He was beyond stopping now. Zenyatta was no fool and would figure things out, so might as well ruin things for himself now then wait one week longer.

  
“The reason I was running... Is you.”

  
Genji refused to raise his head from Zenyatta’s shoulder. His human face was embarrassingly heated up, visible with his mask lying on the ground.

  
“You don’t...Think that is disgusting..?”

  
The silence was killing Genji, while he let the words sink in. The unexpectedness of Genji’s words was clear from the confusion in the air, and Genji was left to wait for a judgement.

  
“I am feeling many things at the moment, but none of them is disgust, my student.”

  
Zenyatta no longer moved his other hand on Genji’s back. The sudden lack of comforting movement felt very much like a warning. The last time the warning before lethal blow had been his brother’s incoherent words. This time the warning hurt even more, Genji wasn't sure how he was goin to deal with the final strike.

  
“I always presumed you saw nothing more in me than a teacher. Though I must say I am always grateful for the respect that you show me, sometimes it leaves me feeling empty, hollow, like something important was missing.”

  
Zenyatta was backing away from the embrace, and Genji had to fight back the panic rising it’s head. The cyborg turned his head away with a start, realizing that his mask was still lying on the ground. Genji felt shame wash over him, embarrassed of his face covered in ugly scars, and he attempted to cover the sight with his hand, casting his eyes downwards. 

 

  
He was scared. Zenyatta always taught him one end meant the beginning for another. He didn’t want this to end. No matter what he would get in return, there was nothing that could replace his time with his master. Zenyatta had helped Genji to turn a new leaf. He was all that Genji had now. Before, Genji used to never get attached to anything nor anybody. Life was constant change within the Shimada clan, but he hadn’t minded. He had been the one in control of the changes then, the one doing the decisions.

 

  
“Master-I..!”

 

  
Things were different now. One night had changed everything too drastically, too quickly, and without his decision for that to happen. The result in his own mind was awful, twisted being. Neither man or a machine and he loathed it all. Living day by day, he swore revenge. When the world had turned it’s back on him, Zenyatta had been the light to reach out for him in the darkness. With his master’s help, Genji had been getting better, but the cyborg knew himself well enough to know how many wounds he still had to mend. If Zenyatta were to disappear from his life now, he would crumble back into the darkness, maybe never to find his way again. He was not yet ready to face the world on his own.

 

  
“Genji, do you truly care for me more than as a teacher, more than as a friend?”  
Zenyatta took Genji’s hands into his own causing Genji to wince, the mess that his face was fully visible.

 

  
Genji needed somebody to walk down this road with him. And not just anybody. He wanted to see everything with his master. He needed it to be Zenyatta, there was nobody that could replace him.

 

The cyborg bit his scarred lower lip and nodded weakly.

  
“I... Do not know what to say Genji. I never expected you to return my feelings.”

  
Genji turned to look at Zenyatta, his eyes widened in disbelief. Somewhere in the back of his head Genji remembered his face was still ugly, still scarred and Zenyatta could still see it. In this moment it didn’t matter to Genji. He had thought he would lose everything he had all over again, only to hear his feelings were returned.

  
“Master- Do you mean- Do you feel the same way..?”

Genji felt his breath hitch, when he looked at the omnic in front of him start fumbling with his hands in a way that Genji could only describe as embarrassed and utterly adorable.  
“I suppose you could say so-“

Zenyatta had his sentence cut off, his voice spiking in surprise as Genji latched on him, hugging the monk tightly. After the second it took from Zenyatta to recover, he gently hugged Genji back, his orbs shining warm gold, reforming the familiar circle around the two of them.  
Genji couldn’t help spilling few tears, his face reddening as Zenyatta asked if he was okay.

  
“I am fine, Master. I’m sorry I worry you all the time.” Genji laughed, his voice little groggy.

  
“I don’t mind Genji, as long as you tell me what it is that bothers you. I’m glad you are feeling better. Which reminds me, do you mind if I ask you a favour?”

  
“What is it, Master?”

  
“Could you say my name?”

  
Genji froze at the unexpected request and his words stuck into his throat. After few minutes of silence, Genji bit his lip and turned his head to hide his face against the monk’s shoulder.

  
“Uh...Zeny..atta..?” The owner of the name laughed happily, the sound bubbly and it made Genji’s heart flutter.

  
“Thank you, Genji. I truly am blessed to have met you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Second day of the genyatta week is upon us, thank you for reading my story again! I hope you enjoy reading these stories as much as I enjoy writing them, these two deserve their happy endings. Again if you didn't know yet, tomorrow is the turn for proposal/wedding theme, look forward for more updates!


End file.
